Karo's Transformations
The Ditto hates to be seen in his real form, since it makes him feel out of place. So, Karo likes to transform into various other Pokemon, each with their own type, and special powers. Like his friends, he isn't always a Pokemon, which can be helpful for when he wants to blend in in other places. These forms are in no way permanent or exact, however. Karo seems to stick with these more than others, but sometimes he'll take a form that is unlisted. Normal - Igglybuff Karo has always loved the soft, squishy look, so he felt Igglybuff would be perfect for him! He's extremely flexible and light in this form, not to mention super cute! He seems to be light as a feather, which will allow him to puff up and float in the air. He is known to use Sing and Copycat in this form. Fairy - Cleffa Another pink and fluffy form, Karo takes the form of the Cleffa for his pure Fairy type. Why not just Igglybuff, you may ask? C'mon, it's Karo we're talking about. He's been fascinated by stars, and space, so a form originating from the cosmos is perfect! In this form, he uses moves like Metronome, or Minimize. Fire - Litwick This is one of Karo's more often used forms. So, he has become a bit more skilled than some of his other forms. Karo is able to use Fire Spin '''as a Litwick. When used, an orange magic circle surrounds his standing radius. A vortex of fire emerges from the ground, and spins around the circle. Karo has the power to make it thinner and thicker, and he seems to be able to control where it appears. He mainly uses this attack as a defensive move. He is capable of using '''Shadow Ball, where a purple and black orb of energy grows out of his flame. The Litwick can fire this ball at his opponents, or obstacles. Karo can use Psychic, as well, his eyes glow light blue, and he can move and manipulate things with his mind. In addition, he can self-levitate with this move. His last known move is Dark Pulse. Like Fire Spin, a magic circle surrounds him, but this time, it is black. Clumps of darkness pack around the circle, and burst whenever Karo commands it to. The dark globs seem to be able to pursue foes, as well. He can use this as a defense, like before. Karo can also possess certain things with this attack, like a corpse or a train. He can control some, but others are out of his hands. Karo also can make his flame located on his head darker and brighter, for purposes of guiding his friends in the dark. With this ability, he also seems to melt in too warm of weather. This is sometimes beneficial, though. Karo can slip around his enemies, and his trail will harden behind them. So, if he slides around another Pokemon, it could harden them into a wax lock. His ability is Flame Body, so if you touch or get too close to his flame, you'll get burned! Ghost - Rotom Karo will change into his Rotom form when he feels the need to possess an electronic or hack into something. Or even for silly pranks! Majorly, he decided to take on this form since Rigel told him that he could possess and become a "cute robot" with it! Dark and Fighting - Scraggy Karo had to have a rough and tumble look. Scraggy was the closest he was gonna get. With the thick head of his, (even thicker than it was before) he can break through bricks, stones, and almost anything! He also uses his big pants as a parachute or blanket. Sometimes, he trips over it. As a Scarggy, Karo uses the moves Headbutt and strong fighting type moves to break objects! Water - Piplup Another one of Karo's newer forms, he now uses this for his water type so he can have legs and arms! He's loved penguins for as long as he can remember, and he's always found Piplup to be adorable! Karo will use this to swim, and use Bubble Beam! Ground - Wooper Karo is very familiar with this form. It was his main form for a long while, but he doesn't use it very often any more. He couldn't deal with having no hands! Karo can use the move Water Gun, where he launches a spiral of water out of his mouth. He uses it to fill things with water, extinguish flames, or push something away from him. He can also use Ice Beam. He opens his mouth and a light blue ball forms in his mouth. He shoots the frozen beam at his target. He uses this to freeze things, or to make ice weapons. It sometimes can freeze another Pokemon. Karo uses this next move for transportation, it's Dig. He can claw into the ground, and make a hole, just big enough for him to fit in. Inside the hole, he keeps digging to escape, or he can pop out. But, in some places, like if a metal block is over him, he can't pop out. He also knows the move Sludge Wave. Which means a dark, sticky purple sludge forms around Karo. He can use it as a slimy barrier, or, he normally launches the violet wave at an opponent. It sometimes can poison another Pokemon. The Wooper can blow poison bubbles out of his mouth, although this isn't Water Gun, or Sludge Wave. It is both of the moves combined to make some sort of Poison Bubble. He can breathe in it, however, and put the bubble over his head, to wear it like a helmet. Karo is able to swim '''extremely well, and he can breathe underwater. The Wooper can swim at high speeds, due to spinning his tail while kicking his feet. His ability is Water Absorb, so when hit by Water-types, his health restores. Flying - Rowlet Upon seeing a Rowlet, Karo instantly fell head over heals for its cute, chubby appearance. He now takes the form of a Rowlet for flight, which also comes with grass-type benefits as well! Grass - Chespin With Chespin being his main form, he has become very skilled in it! He is most commonly seen transforming into this Pokemon. He uses '''Vine Whip, which makes two long, green vines come out of his shoulders. Karo uses them as an extra set of arms, for lifting, or for extra grip. But, in battle, he uses them for their true purpose. He strikes the foe with the vines, multiple times. Karo is also of capable of using Rollout, where he rolls up into a ball, and spins, then launches into the direction he wants to go. He can hit opponents, too. Karo uses this like Sonic the Hedgehog uses his Spin Dash. Energy Ball '''is used a lot, but Karo has learned how to alter the attack. He can launch the ball of light green aura torwards foes, but he can also charge up to make it bigger. Karo has also learned how to change it's shape, which can lead to making a green barrier, or maybe even a green sword. Just like in his Wooper form, he can use '''Dig. He seems to be a master climber, and can climb anything bigger than him, with his sharp feet, and strong hands. Karo can also manipulate plants around him to his advantage, like making a flower bloom faster, for example. He cares about nature very much, and when another Grass-type is attacked, he tries to protect them. His ability is Overgrow, which means in a pinch, his Grass-type moves are strengthened! Bug - Spewpa Karo takes form of Spewpa for his Bug type form, ironically, since he greatly fears bugs. He is cute and fuzzy in this form! Although he has the ability to summon gusts and paralyzing spores, Karo feels like this is as cute as a bug can get. Poison - Dustox Still taking the form of a bug, Karo uses Dustox for his poison type. He has the same abilities as Spewpa, plus a bit more with poisonous attacks! He can fly, too, although it's not a good choice for carrying. At least, he thinks not. Electric - Pikachu After falling in love with this Pokemon again, Karo has decided to take the form of a Pikachu for his Electric type. He enjoys being positive and cute, so this feels right for him. This was his most used form back in the days of the mob! His small, cute body is around Kato's size and shape in his Pachirisu form, so going on Electric-rodent adventures are much easier! He has adorable moves and powers, and plans to use this form more as time passes. For nostalgia, of course! Psychic - Wynaut Being the a bright Pokemon already, Karo really lives up to his species name! He likes to use this form to cheer up his friends. Although it might not seem like a lot to battle against, it can be supportive for his friends! His Shadow Tag ability prevents anyone from escaping when activated, so it can be helpful cornering those pesky fleeing enemies! Mirror Coat and Counter can really help in battle, as well. Steel - Aron This used to be his main form, but was changed for unknown reasons. He'll use this form to defend himself, and sometimes so he'll drop faster. Using Iron Defense, he can protect himself from lots of attacks! And with the Sturdy ability, he can withstand a fatal attack! Rock - Omanyte In this form, Karo can shrink back into his protective shell if he senses danger. His shell is also very helpful in floating on the water, so he can be used as a flotation device for one of his friends! Ice - Vanillite Taking an adorable and tast appearance, Karo transforms into a Vanillite for his Ice form! It can also be used to summon snow, for all of those dry years without the sweet fall of cold ice balls. He also uses it to freeze targets if he needs to. Dragon - Axew Last, but surely not least, Karo takes the form of this strong-jawed Pokemon. He can use super strong Dragon-type attacks, and break through things with his large tusks! Other Forms Karo's been known to take the form of other creatures, rather than solely Pokemon. While he also has forms listed here that are Pokemon, they mostly consist of another entity. * Mew - Used to give the illusion that he is a Mew, which is capable of Transformation as well. * Zorua - Used to give the illusion that he is a Zorua, which is capable of creating illusions. * 'Kirby '- Used for personal reasons, but also in his travels to Popstar. He'll take the form of a light blue Kirby if he's in contact with five specific inhabitants of Dreamland, but he'll retain the original pink form for the most part. * 'Waddle Dee -' Another form used in Popstar travels, used for infiltration of Dedede's ranks. * '''Shy Guy - '''Appearing as a light blue Shy Guy, Karo can blend in easily in the Mushroom Kingdom, as well as Bowser's troops. * '''Bob-Omb - '''Same as Shy Guy's reasoning. * '''Inkling - '''Used for his visits in Inkopolis. * Although rarely seen, Karo supposedly takes the form of a '''human '''on rare occasions. Category:Form Pages